


Fresh Ink

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nipple Play, Pearling, Piercings, Riding, so much piercings, tao is a lil princess, tattoo artist Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Jongin and Tao have to break in his new tattoo





	Fresh Ink

**Author's Note:**

> \- Nipple Play  
\- Piercings   
\- Tattoos  
\- Blowjobs  
\- Pearling  
\- Riding
> 
> This ended up far longer than I had anticipated but I like it, this might be one of my favourites so far

The plus to being married to a tattoo artist was free ink. Although, it did mean that he had to watch the stunning man he loved but stay completely still, when all he really wanted to do was kiss him. Tao was lying on the tattoo table, looking at Jongin. "Are you almost done babe?" Tao said looking over at him. He was shirtless, pants already undone as Jongin was tattooing just about his waist band line, he'd finished around Tao's hip and back - it was a traditional Chinese dragon. Tao had a lot of tattoos, the perks of marrying Jongin - but this was the first one he'd ever had in the traditional asian style and of something he could feel connected to in his bones. He loved who he was and where he was from, but sometimes he felt like he was far away from that. Jongin looked up at him, buzzing of the machine stopping. He moved to press a quick kiss to Tao's lips. 

"Just a little longer baby, then I'll take care of you." Jongin gave him a little smile, moving back to finish off the others tattoo. It always ended like this, with them both getting horny after Tao got a tattoo - it was sometimes difficult because they had to find positions for them to fuck in that didn't bother Tao's new ink - which did lead to some rather fun activities between them. Tao watched Jongin, he looked good, hair slightly covering his eyes as his head was down, tongue sticking out slightly as he focused. He eyed over the others tattoos, seeing the dermal bars on Jongin's collarbones, he loved the others piercings and his tattoos, he loved being like this with him. Tao smiled when he heard the buzzing stop and start cleaning the tattoo down before putting a second skin over it. "Ok there you go my dragon prince." Jongin said moving to kiss him again slowly. Tao kissed back, hand going up to the others hair, tracing through the others side shave. "You sat so well this time." Jongin teased a little as he kissed him again. "I was really proud." 

"I always sit well for you." Tao said between kisses, he loved this, loved kissing the other, it was his favourite thing to do. He found the intimacy of kissing almost better than sex - although sex with Jongin was very good, he just did not know if there was ever going to be something he could love more than Jongin's lips on his. Jongin shook his head, leaning into the touches Tao was leaving in the others side shave. "If you bring up my first tattoo from you that's unfair. It was my second ever tattoo, and my artist was so gorgeous, I was trying not to get hard." 

"You failed at that." Jongin teased, "and I was having to deal with a very attractive customer who was also very responsive and making the absolute cutest sounds." Jongin moved tracing over the constellation he'd done on Tao's collarbone for his second ever tattoo. "And then you were the first ever client I made out with after hours." He said kissing him again, and again. "Then you stole my heart." He said moving to take his hand and link them together. They had their wedding bands tattooed on their hand - Tao felt more comfortable with it, like it felt more like them than just normal wedding bands - although they did have rings, but they we currently being adjusted and Tao was in no real rush to get them back.

"I better be the only client you make out with in the backroom." Tao mumbled. Jongin kissing along his jawline, Tao kept running through the others hair as he kept kissing over his jaw. "You have closed up right?" Tao mumbled, as Jongin's hand came up, teasing one of the bars in Tao's left nipple, he had both pierced twice, so it looked like a cross. He was sensitive there and he had them both done so they would intensify his sensitivity there - honestly, he felt bad for people who didn't feel stimulation from their nipples, Jongin was one of those people. Tao didn't mind not having to reciprocate it. He knew Jongin enjoyed other things they did. Tao arched a little off the table and Jongin shifted back. 

"I know it's hard but let's try not to move that second skin too much." He said although his fingers were still playing with the bars. Tao arched a little more, he always was bad at following instructions. Jongin was so nice to him, never punishing for being sensitive, always giving him what he needs. Tao looked up as Jongin pulled back. "Normally I'd like to straddle you for this but gotta protect my art right?" He teased, head dropping down to press his tongue against Taos right nipple, hand still teasing the left. Tao moaned out, they'd been together long enough for Jongin to know exactly what he was doing. Tao was easy to work up for Jongin and he got harder when he heard his boyfriends sounds. He loved even the small breathy moans he could pull from Tao and Tao had always been bad at keeping quiet. 

Taos hand ran through Jongins hair, encouraging him to keep going, groaning as Jongin sucked on his nipple, hand on the other one playing with the other bar. Tao had gotten them for his own pleasure, but Jongin had gotten stiff after watching Tao have them done. He didn't know how but they always got like that about each others body modifications. Tao had only had his ears, his lip bar and his belly button as well as one tattoo when he met Jongin, now he was pierced and tattooed all over. Jongin pulled back moving tokiss Tao hard, Taos hand moving to cup Jongin through his tight pants. He could feel the others body modifications through it. His eyes flickered up to Jongin. "My dragon looks that good?" 

"You've been moaning for me for hours Zitao. Do you know how hard it is to concentrate when you have a semi and the man of your dreams laid out before you like a buffet?" Tao shuddered, moaning at just the others words. Although the fingers and thumb pinching and teasing his nipple helped. Jongin moved pushing the others pants off and stroking his cock gently. "You really are something else Zitao." Jongin purred before moving slightly, turning Tao onto his other side and taking a seat back on the chair. He moved to take Taos dick into his mouth moaning around it, tongue bar pressing against Tao, making him moan when it brushed the head. The position, however allowed Jongin to continue using his hands, teasing Taos nipple, pushing and pulling the bars. Not caring how loud he got, Tao focused all his energy into not cumming into his husbands mouth.

"Jongin." He breathed, hand moving to push his head back a little. "I need a break." He said, Jongin nodded, he stopped, moving to get up again, hand moving to push his pants down. Tao eyed over his husbands dick. He was not only a good size, but also he'd had pearling done, some of it before they met and some after, winding down his cock in a spiral, small balls were inserted under his skin and fuck they felt good. Tao moved to take Jongin into his own mouth, going slowly at first working his way into taking more and more of his husband in. Jongin still playing with the nipple bars. Tao couldnt help moaning around his husbands dick, taking him in further and further until his nose pressed against Jongins pubic bone. Jongin had one hand in Taos hair holding him, moaning around the entirety of his dick before letting go and letting Tao off to catch his breath. Jongin stripped down and walked to grab the lube he had in the store. Tao lay watching him, admiring the art all over his body, when Jongin came back he wasted no time.

He began to finger Tao open, normally he'd take his time, usually starting with his mouth, but they were both inpatient. So impatient that if Tao had been anyone but himself he'd be begging to take Jongin raw. But it was hard, Tao was a baby when i came to pain and the pearling required them to be a bit more careful. Jongin was efficient when he was prepping. Pulling his fingers out, mouth kissing over Taos belly button and up to his nipples. "I know you hate doing all the work but for the art I think the best position is you on top." 

Tao pouted a little. Jongin laughed and gave him a slow kiss. "I'm not doing all the work. You have to help." Tao said as if he did much when Jongin took him any other way. He got up to allow Jongin to lie down on the table and then climbed back on him, knees either side of the artists hips, hard cock pressed between Taos cheeks. Tao moved slowly teasing Jongin; hands flat on his stomach as he rolled his hips. He looked straight at him and couldnt help but lean forward, giving Jongin a kiss as he reached behind him to take the others dick and guide it to his entrance, pulling back again to give Jongin a full view of him as he carefully guided the artist into him. They had to go slow because of the pearling, the spiral pattern spreading out the stimulation. Tao let out a few sounds, looking down at Jongin who was watching him. "You're not doing any work." He pouted and Jongin rolled his eyes. 

"Well if I helped you, you'd complain I was rushing you." Jongin said, moving to sit up, he didn't care if he had no back support he wanted to kiss the man. His hands on the others thighs, carefully avoiding the new ink. He helped the other down, kissing him, swallowing the others moans. He wrapped his arm around the others waist as he kissed the mans jawline. "Feel good dragon prince?" Jongin breathed against him. Tao nodded, biting his lip as he adjusted to Jongin inside him. Tao loved Jongin and loved that they could be themselves together - there was an idea within their friend group that they must have the wildest sex because of the piercings and the tattoos and while they could be wild, like the time they had sex on the balcony on their honeymoon, they also loved each other and could take their time and love each other slowly like this too. Jongin knew when he could push Tao a little and when he had to let Tao guide him, there was a symbiosis to their relationship and they really did match well. Tao took his time, Jongin gently kissing down his neck, kissing over the stars from the tattoo that started it all and then back down to the others nipple, tongue bar pressing right against the other. Tao gasped, hips rolling up a little. 

"Jongin" He gasped a little, starting to move against the other. He set a slowish pace. Jongin didn't mind, his arms around the man as he moved, mouth on his body, teasing his nipple. Jongin knew how to work Tao up, to get him to give him what he wanted. Tao was louder than Jongin had expected, hips moving faster, Tao could feel the pearling beads against his walls, fuck it felt good. It was something he hadn't realised he would love so much, until he met Jongin. He had been nervous the first few times they shared each other, but now he couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else, and while the pearling was fantastic and gave him extra stimulation, he did know it was also the body it was attached to that he loved and couldn't be without. Tao's hands were wrapped around Jongin's neck, as Jongin's hand moved to cup Tao's ass helping him move a little faster. Tao made a few higher pitched sounds. "There, please." he breathed out, head dropping down slightly, Jongin still teasing his nipples. 

Tao knew that if this carried on, he would never be able to hold out, he wasn't sure that he could hold on until Jongin came, although the artist was much quieter when it came to sex, enjoying listening to Tao, rather than making his own sounds. Jongin's hips started rolling up to meet with the timing of Tao's bounces, Tao couldn't help but tip his head back and cry out when Jongin started moving, it was good, he moved with him. Jongin was struggling to keep up, it was hard, all of Tao's weight was coming down on his pubic bone, it was making it harder for him to hold it in. Tao had gotten even louder, god he was close and his thighs felt tired, he didn't ride very often so he couldn't go like this for hours. He had slowed down again and it was mostly Jongin thrusting upwards from under him that was creating most of the stimulation. "Can we switch?" Tao breathed out. He had no energy to move and he was getting close. 

Jongin wrapped his arms tightly around Tao, moving slightly and pulling out of Tao, Tao cried out at the feeling, the pearling created more stimulation around his rim as he pulled out. Jongin moved Tao onto his back and pulled him to the end of the tattoo bed, stepping between his legs and pushing back into him, giving him less time to bask in the sensation of the pearling and started picking up speed. Tao knew Jongin must be close - he was probably frustrated that Tao had made him switch positions, but he just couldn't keep moving. Jongin took his hand and they laced their fingers together, Tao's legs around the others hips tightly as he moaned with each thrust, unoccupied hand moving to stroke himself. He came shortly after, he cried out. He kept stroking through the waves of his orgasm, watching his husband as he did so. Jongin came shortly after, leaning down to kiss Tao as he did so. Tao had his arms wrapped around Jongin's shoulders keeping him close. 

They slowly came down and Jongin pulled out of the other, he moved to check the second skin was still in place and helped Tao sit up. "C'mon sweetheart. Let's get you cleaned up." Jongin helped the other up and cleaned him up, helping him get his clothing back on, giving him slow kisses as he did so. "Let me just clean down the table and then we'll go home okay?" 

"Mhm, Luhan is bringing his little girl over tonight after Chinese school - so are you going out?" 

"Maybe I'll stay, I need to practice my Mandarin don't I?" 

"You do. I want a tattoo in Hanzi next time and if your Chinese doesn't get better I'll go somewhere else."


End file.
